Text
Text är bokstäver, ord, meningar, fraser. Teatertext Teatertext kan vara väldigt begränsad och tråkig och det kan tyckas som om alla dramatiker skriver likadant. Det beror på att det finns oskrivna regler och normer för hur en dramatisk text ska se ut: *Det ska vara en historia med en röd tråd som publiken följa *Det ska finnas en början, en mitt och ett slut *Det ska finnas ett (gott) budskap *Publiken ska förstå allt *Det ska vara påhittat, ej "verkligt" *Det ska finnas tydliga karaktärer med en begriplig psykologi *Historien ska vara trovärdig – realistisk (psykologisk realism) *Det ska finnas en stark och tydlig grundkonflikt i historien *Det ska finnas tydliga vändpunkter, och en huvudsaklig avgörande vändpunkt (peripeti) i slutet av historien *Det ska finnas en huvudperson som publiken får följa och ”hejar” på *Allt i historien ska ha en orsak att finnas där, och allt som händer ska ha en verkan i historien *Historien ska helst ha ett positivt slut som får publiken att må bra (särskilt om det är barnteater) Där vi ser de här reglerna och normerna tillämpas mest tydligt är i amerikansk film, men det är också vad som lärs ut på skrivarskolor, enligt Aristoteles Poetik som formulerades redan på antiken (dock var Aristoteles mer intresserad av tragedi och olyckliga slut än dagens berättarindustri är). Även scenskolor arbetar övervägande med denna typ av klassiskt skrivande och berättande – i t.ex. grekblock, Shakespeareblock, Strindberg-block, etc. I modernismen sysselsätter sig författare febrilt med att bryta mot dessa regler och normer, vilket än idag leder till het debatt och diskussion. Text enligt Done Did Do En text måste inte vara en berättelse med en röd tråd. Text enligt Done Did Do är: *'dokumentation', oavbrutet, av allt som pågår i arbetet, att beskriva processen samtidigt som den pågår genom att reflektera, dokumentera *'en citatmaskin': direkt transkribering, att hela tiden på ett irriterande sätt skriva ner det som folk säger, att medvetet felcitera *'konstnärliga protokoll '''som veckovis samlar gemensamma idéer och diskussioner *'hyperaktivitet', överproduktion, skriva så att tangenterna flyger *'en grafisk-visuell upplevelse': att projicera det som skrivs på en skärm, vägg eller hud, att göra mindmaps på en whiteboard, OH-projicerad text *'samskriven genom digitala samarbetsverktyg som dropbox (dokumentdelning), etherpad (samskrivande i realtid), twitter (microblogg), plotbot (manusverktyg för samskrivande), mindmeister (mindmapverktyg), yourworldoftext (klotterplank) *copy&paste, plagiat , att använda redan existerande texter och narrativ, sno, kopiera *'''läsning och kunskapsinhämtande lika mycket som skrivande, att sätta sig in i teorier, andras texter, samarbete med akademi och teoretiker *'live', något som uppstår i stunden genom t.ex. live writing, improvisation *'kriminell aktivitet': ett sätt att göra motstånd och därmed utsätta sig för risker DRAMATIKERN ÄR DÖD, LEVE TEXTEN! Citat : "Women need to become literary 'criminals', break the literary laws and reinvent their own, because the established laws prevent women from presenting the reality of their lives." : Kathy Acker, Bodies Of Work : "''Until the problematic of women is solved, no writer is truly modern." : Rachel Blau DuPlessis, ''The Pink Guitar: Writing As Feminist Practice Var finns intressant text? Hallongrottan, bokhandel med inriktning på feminism och HBTQ-frågor Normal förlag, normkritiskt förlag med inriktning på hbt-litteratur, lesbisk litteratur, gaylitteratur, queerfeministiska böcker Rosenlarv förlag, kanonkritiskt/feministiskt förlag Aaaarg.org, textbank med teoretiska texter om media, sociologi, genus, performance, kultur, arkitektur, etc. Externa länkar Dropbox Etherpad Plotbot Mindmeister Yourworldoftext Twitter Category:Metoder Category:Dramaturgi